muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 101: Juliet Prowse
and the Feather Boa Constrictor]] Muppy, the favorite pet of Muppet Theater owner J.P. Grosse, becomes a prima donna when Kermit reluctantly allows him to do a musical number with Scooter. Kermit finally draws the line when the dog asks to change the show's title to The Muppy Show. When Muppy locks himself in his dressing room, Scooter does the number with Fozzie instead. Songs/Sketches *Theme Song : Fozzie: "Hey, have I got an opening joke for you tonight...Oh, you're gonna love this...there's two kinda..." (The curtain closes on Fozzie, mid-joke.) : The gong explodes when Gonzo hits it, and he is completely blackened. * "Mahna Mahna" (Mahna Mahna and the Snowths) * "Flight of the Bumblebee" (The Great Gonzo) * "Solace" (Juliet Prowse and the Green Gazelles) * At the Dance (George the Janitor with Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Flower-Eating Monster) * UK Spot: "You and I and George" (Rowlf the Dog) * Talk Spot (Juliet and Kermit) * "Cowboy Time" (Fozzie Bear, Rowlf, Miss Kitty, Whatnots) * Guest Star Gag (Zoot, Juliet and the Feather Boa Constrictor) * "Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear" (Scooter and Fozzie) * "Temptation" (Kermit, Miss Piggy, The Muppet Glee Club) Notes * Juliet Prowse was presented with a Muppet version of herself at the end of the episode. This "tradition" would only last through episode 102. * Jerry Nelson was not available for the filming of the first three episodes, but began performing as of episode 104. * The goodnights at the end of episodes 101 and 102 feature only Kermit, the guest star, and the guest star's Muppet likeness. Other Muppet characters would join the guest star during the goodnights starting in episode 103. * There is a visible rip in the back of Piggy's mouth, through which Frank Oz's hand can be seen while he puppeteers her during "Temptation." This would be fixed by the next episode by adding a new felt inside mouth over the tear. * Miss Kitty's appearance in the Cowboy Time sketch was the only instance in which the monster was addressed by that, or any, name. The Pilot * Episodes 101 and 102 of The Muppet Show were both shot as pilots several months before regular production began. After the show began regular production, these episodes were re-worked, with some new skits taped and others dropped. All material featuring Juliet Prowse, however, was shot during the original production window. In many markets, these were among the last episodes to air as part of Season One. * The pilot features no mention of Muppy and the backstage plot involving his act. * Several shots and scenes featured alternate takes from those included in the broadcast version of this episode. * Among the material cut from the pilot were two complete sketches and an excerpt from the Cowboy Time sketch. Whereas the pilot included a monologue by Fozzie Bear, the broadcast version would, in contrast, include a subplot in which Fozzie asked Kermit for some stage time. A drum solo performed by Animal in the orchestra pit was also cut. The Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear number, the only onstage act in the broadcast version that did not appear in the pilot, ostensibly took the place of these sketches. * The "Mahna Mahna" sketch was shown later in the show, rather than as the opening number. Mahna Mahna also appeared backstage at the end of Kermit's conversation with Juliet. * Both Jim Henson and Dave Goelz performed Gonzo in the pilot. Jim performed him during his tire-eating act, and Dave performed him in a later scene backstage. * Frank Oz used a much deeper voice for Fozzie Bear in the pilot than the one he has used ever since. Since the only Fozzie sketch included in both the pilot and broadcast versions was "Cowboy Time," the reason Fozzie asked Kermit whether his "deep" voice sounded like John Wayne was probably so the writers could explain away the change in vocal patterns. This is also likely the reason why his original monologue from the pilot was cut. * Jane Henson was credited as a performer in the pilot but not in the broadcast version of this episode (which may explain why two female performers are present during the "Temptation" number). * More information on the pilot, which can be viewed at the Museum of Television and Radio in New York City or Los Angeles, is available at the Muppet Central Guides. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Statler, Waldorf, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Muppy, Green Gazelles, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Flower-Eating Monster, Zoot, Feather Boa Constrictor, Miss Kitty, Frogs, Pigs, Chickens, Blond Woman, Whatnot, Juliet Prowse Muppet Background Muppets: :Brewster, Trumpet Girl, Wanda, Sam the Eagle, Snake Frackle Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Waldorf, Mahna Mahna, and Flower-Eating Monster :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy (puppeteering and speaking voice in "Temptation"), George the Janitor, Mildred, Feather Boa Constrictor, and the Snowths :Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Muppy, Zoot, Pigs, and Miss Kitty :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Miss Piggy (At the Dance and singing voice in "Temptation"), Pig, Frogs, and Bartender :John Lovelady as Cowboy and Frogs :Eren Ozker as Flower-Eating Monster's dancing partner, Saloon Girl, Chickens, and Juliet Edits * CTS: The UK Spot "You and I and George" is cut. Video releases * The Best of the Muppet Show * The Muppet Show: Season One 101